Olympians
by Magic star
Summary: A girl is taken to mars and joins a group of traveling Gypsy's


I don't make any profit from this story. All the Vinnie, Modo, Throttle, Stoker, Harley, Carbine, Rimfire belong to their creators.  
  
The Olympians and others belong to me.. If you wish to use my characters please ask me first. The biker mice belong to whoever created them. Feel free to draw the characters. This is a PG rated story. *Grins*  
  
Happy reading. (  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Olympians  
  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 2000  
  
All rights reserved  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
T  
  
his story started in a small town in Australia. In this town there were only 105 citizens and no one was a stranger. On this day everything seamed just like everyother day. Children were playing, adults were talking, but in one house a man was looking desperately for something.  
  
"Dear have you seen my keys?" he asked as he bent down to look under the bed. In another room a woman was fixing breakfast while her five year old girl was drawing on a piece of paper.  
  
"No I haven't… look where you put them last" she yelled not taking her eyes of the food she was preparing.  
  
* BANG * "Ouch my head"  
  
"Daddy hit his head on the bed again mummy"  
  
"yes well we better go and help him look for his keys" said the woman as she picked up the little girl. They both went into the other room where a man in his early thirty's was sitting down on the floor rubbing his head. He stood up and walked over to his wife and daughter. He grabbed his little girl and lifted her up into the air.  
  
"Sky are you going to help me find my keys?" he asked her with a big smile on his face  
  
"ok daddy"  
  
"Good… and to make it fun it will be a race and the first one to find them gets a ride on my motorbike to the store before I leave to go to work. But it has to be ok with your mum". They both looked at his wife who was in her late twenties.  
  
"Ok but you will have to be careful with her," she said as she put her long brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Now lets find those keys" and with that the man and Sky was running over the two story house looking for the keys.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the man heard a yell from the lounge room. He ran there and found Sky holding his key's in her hand.  
  
"You found them very good dective and now we can go for a ride" he picked Sky up and they walked into the garage where a black Harley Davidson motorbike stood.  
  
"Remember to be careful Jeff" his wife reminded him  
  
"relax Rebecca we'll be home in a few minutes" Jeff assured her opening the garage door. Jeff pushed the bike out onto the driveway and put a little helmet on Sky's head. He walked over to Rebecca and kissed her goodbye. They walked back to the bike and sat down. He put shy in front of him and he revved up his engine.  
  
"Be back soon!" he yelled and the two of them rode off down the street.  
  
When they came to the store Jeff turned off the engine and picked sky up and they both walked into the store. They walked up to the counter where a man stood.  
  
"Jeff I wondered when you were going to come around" the man said  
  
"I would have come earlier Peter but I lost my keys"  
  
"Where were they this time?" Peter asked  
  
"I found them under the cousins in the lounge room" Sky told him.  
  
"Ha ha, where would your dad be without you?" Peter laughed  
  
"I would be up the creek without a paddle".  
  
"Well good work like that deserves a reward" Peter handed Sky a lollypop  
  
"Thank you" she said as she took the lolly and put it in her mouth. Jeff put her down on the floor and she walked over to the toy area to look around.  
  
"So Jeff what can I get ya?"  
  
"Um… I need bread, butter, milk, a newspaper and softdrink"  
  
"Ok I'll go get them" Peter walked into he back room and got a big box and put it on the counter and he put the newspaper in the box and went back to get the other stuff. Jeff took the paper out and looked at it.  
  
"Peter get a look at this. It says that some towns over the globe have being attacked by something. Leaving the towns destroyed and killing some of the people. Also most of the people in the towns just disappeared. Some of the survivors say that the people who were destroying the towns were tiriostis. And another confused man said that they were aliens. Weird huh?" Jeff closed the paper and put it back in the box that had nearly everything in it.  
  
"The press would make up anything for a good story" Peter exclaimed as he put a bottle of softdrink in the box "that'll be $7.25". Jeff paid him and took the box outside and strapped it down on his bike. When he turned around to go and get Sky she was standing at the door holding onto Peter's hand. Jeff walked over to them and picked sky up.  
  
"Do you believe in aliens Peter?"  
  
"no way there's nothing out there"  
  
"I hope your right" and with that they shock hands and the two of them rode off home.  
  
On their way home they decided to go to the river to see if there were any fish jumping. The river was fourteen kilometers out of the town when they got there they got off the bike and Sky ran over to the water's edge and put her feet in. Jeff called Rebecca on his mobile telling her that they were going to sit here for a few minutes before coming home. Then he lost contact with her.  
  
"That stupid phone must be dead. Well at least she knows where we are." Jeff walked over to Sky and started playing with her. Not knowing the horror that was happening back at their hometown.  
  
Half an hour passed and they setted off home. When they got on top of a hill they saw there town…  
  
…It was in flames and there were buildings destroyed.  
  
"Oh no… this can't be happening. The newspaper was true" gasped Jeff as he shock his head.  
  
"Where's mummy?" little Sky asked looking up at him  
  
"Oh my gosh… Rebecca" and with that the two of them rode off to the town as fast as they could.  
  
The two of them rode through what was left of the streets. They saw dead bodies of some of the citizens in the streets. They came up to their house but there was nothing left.  
  
"Oh no. She couldn't have survived that" the two of them rode off towards the store where they were earlier that day and outside on the ground in front of the store they found Peter. Jeff got off his bike and ran off to his friend.  
  
"Peter, Peter can you here me?" he asked as he shock his friend. Peter slowly woke up.  
  
"Jeff you have to get away from here it's not safe"  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"I was in the store and I herd gun shots outside so I walked out and I was shot in the stomach. When I looked up I saw a creature actually I saw many creatures. They looked at me and walked off and started killing and taking people away. That's all I remember". Sky got down from the bike and walked over to Peter.  
  
"You have to get Sky away from here or she will get killed too".  
  
"I'm not going to leave you Pete"  
  
"No go, it's too late for me, I'll be dead in a few minutes. You have to go and warn the government. Tell them what you saw and what I told you". In the background they herd gunshots coming closer.  
  
"Go Jeff, go now!!!". Jeff grabbed Sky and got on his bike and rode back near his friend.  
  
"Here Sky have this" Peter pined a badge on her T-shirt. It had a circle with the pictures of earth, fire, water and wind on it.  
  
"Thank you" Sky smiled  
  
"Good bye old friend" Jeff smiled and he and Sky roared off towards the exit of the city.  
  
Sky and Jeff weren't far out of the city when the creatures attacked them. There were about five of them. Jeff zigzagged trying to dodge the bullets and a laser until the only path away form them was through the forest. Jeff kept riding until they came to a clearing, there he put Sky in a hollow tree.  
  
"Sky listen, I'll come back for you soon. Don't come out unless I say Peter's place ok?" and with that he hugged his only living family member and he rode off leading the creatures away from her. Sky stood there waiting. She could here the lasers and the gun's going off after her dad. She heard an explosion then she heard voices. The voice of the alien was almost human, It said  
  
"be my slave and you will live"  
  
"I will not surve a fulse ruler. Then she heard her dad scream and then a gun shot. A few minutes later the creatures went away and everything went silent. She couldn't here anything except for the sound of trees swaying in the breeze.  
  
Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. She stood there as quiet as she could be waiting for the creature to go away. She turned around to face the wall of the tree hoping that the creature won't be able to see her in the shadow. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" she screamed as she turned around to face the creature.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here to help you" said the woman's voice, "come on out I'm not going to hurt you I promise" the woman held out her hand. Sky wasn't so shore about this strange woman, but she seamed to be kind so she grabbed the woman's hand and started to walk out. The hand was very strange. It felt like it was fur or a wooly glove.  
  
When Sky got out of the hollow tree she looked at the woman and jumped back. She had white fur, a tail and big ears, she looked like a mouse.  
  
"It's ok I'm a good mouse" the woman assured her " my goodness you have been through a lot today haven't you? Would you like to come with me to my home? It's safer there"  
  
Sky nodded her head.  
  
The woman held her hand and a bright white light covered them and they disappeared.  
  
***  
  
When Sky opened her eyes she was in a house standing next to the woman. She let go and began to look around. She couldn't believe that a few seconds ago she was in a forest and now in a beautiful home. She looked out a window and saw a garden as beautiful as the home. She looked up at the sky and saw something very strange. The sky was red instead of blue. She looked back at the woman and pointed up. The woman smiled as she looked at the confused face of the little human girl. She walked over to her and opened the window letting a nice breeze come-in.  
  
"You're not on Earth anymore," she said putting a hand on her shoulder  
  
"where am I?"  
  
"Your on Mars, you will be safer here."  
  
Sky looked back at the red sky and sighed and looked back at the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"my name is Maggie, what's yours?" the woman in her early fifties asked. The human girl pointed up to the sky and smiled.  
  
"Sky" she told her.  
  
"Well Sky how about something to eat?" the girl's stomach began to growl at the thought of food. "Well I guess that's a yes" Maggie laughed she took Sky's hand and walked her to the kitchen.  
  
Maggie was looking through the pantries when she heard a loud burp coming from the child siting in a seat eating martin pancakes.  
  
"Do you like them?" Maggie asked as she smiled at the human. Sky nodded her head and gulped down a piece.  
  
"Yummy"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha I'm glad you like them" Maggie laughed then she walked over to the table and sat down across from her.  
  
"Sky I have to find you a new family on Mars" she said seriously  
  
"Why can't you look after me?" Sky asked  
  
"Because I have enemy's that would hurt you and I'm not mother material". Then Maggie noticed the badge on sky's shirt.  
  
"Where did you get that badge?"  
  
"Friend gave it to me" Sky answered looking sad. "He died and mummy and daddy too". Maggie noticed a tear going down Sky's cheek.  
  
"Don't worry I'll find you another family to look after you" she said wiping the tear away.  
  
"But first you have to look like a mouse" she sat up and smiled. Maggie touched sky's hand and another white light covered Sky and transformed her. When Maggie took her hand away she looked at Sky and smiled.  
  
"Go look in the mirror" she pointed to a mirror. Sky did as she was told and walked over to it. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the mouse in the mirror. She now had yellow fur but still had her black long hair. She looked down and saw a tail, she also had big ears and a strange nose. (Her clothes were the same, shorts, T-shirt with a unicorn on it, and her sneakers). Her eyes changed colour too they were now red. Maggie smiled as she watched the young mouse jump around making shore that it was her reflection. Sky was moving her hands around and making faces at the mirror. She looked at Maggie, smiled and continued to jump around.  
  
"It's me" Sky laughed as she pointed to the mirror, Maggie nodded her head.  
  
"Ok now lets go and get you a family" Sky ran over to Maggie and she picked her up. Another white light covered them and they dissapered again.  
  
***  
  
Sky then found herself in another forest near a clearing. In the clearing there were tents and caravans and martin mice everywhere talking and doing other stuff, and there were children playing. Maggie put her down and sat on a big rock.  
  
"Now you have to listen carefully. You are not to tell them about what happened today or about your human past. I have given you magic powers and you are not to use them in public. If your enemy finds you, you will have to leave your family and go to a city called Olympia. Tell them everything and show them your powers, they will help you. Now stay here and I'll go and get your new family" and with that Maggie hugged Sky good bye and she transformed herself into a martin animal and she ran off to the clearing where some tents were.  
  
Sky sat down and waited. Then when she looked up she came face to face with a female mouse.  
  
"Hello" she smiled kneeling down. She had hunney colored fur, light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a navy blue dress with beads all over it and it went down to her ankles.  
  
"Hello" Sky said smiling  
  
"what are you doing out there all alone? Where are your parents?"  
  
"don't have any"  
  
"oh you poor thing. I know, how would you like to stay with me?" Sky smiled and nodded her head. Then the mouse picked her up and started walking towards the tents.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked Sky  
  
"Sky" she answered.  
  
"That's a beautiful name. My name is Lavender and your going to meet all my friends and their families". Then they came up to the tents.  
  
Lavender's friends were siting at a table talking, but they stopped when they saw them.  
  
"Lavender dear where did you find that child?" asked a mouse with peach coloured fur that was about the same age as Maggie.  
  
"I found her in the woods, she say's that she hasn't got any parents so I'm gonna look after her".  
  
"Good for you dear, what's her name?' asked a dark brown lady as Lavender sat down and put Sky on her lap.  
  
"Her name's Sky"  
  
"You know she kinda looks like Tyler," said a gray furred lady. As she said that a yellow furred five-year-old male mouse ran over to his mum and jumped on her lap across from Sky. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a light blue short sleeved T-shirt.  
  
"Yes mum?" he asked the gray furred lady  
  
"Tyler I would like you to meet Sky" she said pointing to Sky. They both looked at eachother and they stood up on their mother's laps (new mum for Sky). They bent over to get a closer look at eachother. The adult's looked at eachother and giggled at the way Sky and Tyler looked at eachother. They looked nearly exactly the same, except Tyler had brown hair and a gray patch over one side of his face. Sky had no antennas and longer black hair. Finally they bent over too far and they fell on the table knocking heads as they went down. There mum's lifted them up and rubbed there heads.  
  
"I think these two will become the best of friends" proclaimed the brown lady, the others nodded in agreement. Then a big muscular brown mouse walked over to the table.  
  
"Hello ladies, oh who's this?" he asked  
  
"this is Sky and I'm going to adopt her" Lavender said to him. The mouse looked at Sky while she was rubbing her head then he looked at Tyler who was doing the same.  
  
"What happened? Did these two try to attack eachother or something" he laughed  
  
"no ,Sony, they were checking eachother out when they head butted eachother" the peach furred lady told him. Sony was the leader of the gypsy's.  
  
"I can tell by looking at them, that there going to cause trouble for all of us" he smiled then he walked off.  
  
"Oh and by the way, you better let Cocoa have a look at her to she what kind of mouse she will be when she gets older" Sony told Sky's mum then he continued to walk off.  
  
"He's right, we did it with all the other children and now it's time to do it to her" agreed Tyler's mum. They all nodded their heads and Tyler and Sky's mum's picked them up and all four ladies walked into a tent.  
  
Inside there was a dark brown furred mouse with white hair siting at a table.  
  
"Have a seat" she said pointing to four chairs around the round table. All the ladies sat down and Tyler and Sky sat in there mum's laps.  
  
"Hello there young lady" she said to Sky  
  
"Cocoa this is Sky and we wanted to know if you could see what kind of mouse she will be when she gets older?" Lavender asked  
  
"ok I will" Cocoa looked in to a crystal ball and waved her hands around.  
  
"She will be great friends with young Tyler, she will become a great acrobat and fighter and she will discover something within her when she gets older. That's all I see." The four ladies walked out of the tent and towards the table.  
  
"Do you think they will cause trouble when they get older?" asked the brown mouse, they all looked at the two young mice as they put them on the ground and they ran off to play. The female mice looked at eachother and shock there heads.  
  
"No" they coursed together. They looked at the two mice as they began to play.  
  
" I hope not"  
  
Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 2000  
  
All rights reserved  
  
Five years later…  
  
…Sky was now a healthy ten-year-old mouse. Some day's a week the older Gypsies taught the younger ones how to perform tricks on the stage. Over the years they all traveled over Mars and now they were in a city called Burkland.  
  
It was a nice place.  
  
Houses, friendly people, children playing, adults talking, it reminded Sky of the town back on Earth. At this time of the day the adult Gypsies were putting up tents, stages, rides, and getting all the equipment together. Sky walked into a tent and saw her mum and her three friends putting stuff together.  
  
"Hello Galaxy, have you seen Tyler?" Sky asked Tyler's mum  
  
"no I haven't Sky, maybe he's outside watching his dad put the rides up. You know he likes to watch that" Galaxy answered  
  
"ok thanks" Sky ran out towards where they were putting the rides up.  
  
She looked around for Tyler but couldn't see him then she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Tyler.  
  
"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Sky said picking her up.  
  
"I'm watching dad put the octopus ride up" he told her pointing to the ride. Sky saw about six male mice putting up the ride and shore enough there was Tyler's dad. He had yellow fur and brown hair with a white streak through it. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and black boots.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" they heard someone yell. They looked up and saw a heavy metal plank come right towards them, about to fall on them. The kids felt someone's tails around there waists and they were yanked out of the way. When they opened their eyes they found themselves being held by someone. Sky looked up and saw that the mouse that was holding her was Sony. She looked over to Tyler who was being held up by his dad, Chisel.  
  
The two older mice looked down at the two kids and smiled.  
  
"That was a close shave wasn't it?" Chisel smiled as they put the young mice on the ground  
  
"way too close" Sky agreed.  
  
"Well you two better go somewhere safe, here take this and go to the soda shop down the road, have fun" Sony told them as he handed them some money.  
  
"Thanks!!!" they both yelled out as they ran out of the Gypsy camp.  
  
They walked down a street in front of a school. They stopped and watched the kids play in the playground. They turned to eachother and smiled.  
  
"I wonder what it's like to go to school?" wondered Tyler  
  
"probably the same as it is for us back at the camp, but high school it has more classes and teachers".  
  
"I'm glad I'm not going to a public high school"  
  
"why's that?" Sky asked  
  
"I won't be able to remember all the teachers names" he laughed, they began to walk down to the shop.  
  
When they got to the shop they walked in. As they opened the door they herd a bell ring, they walked over to a window seat and sat down. A waitress came over and asked what they wanted.  
  
"I'll have a Rootbeer" Tyler told her  
  
"and I'll have a strawberry soda" the waitress walked off to get the drinks.  
  
Five minutes later she came back and put the drinks on the table.  
  
"Yummy, I looovvee Rootbeers" Tyler told Sky as he gulped down a bit.  
  
"I know Tyler, you have it every time we go to a soda shop"  
  
"I wonder why".  
  
"So Tyler do you want to go balding later today?" Sky asked  
  
"Sure, and we can look around this city too". They both finished their drinks and paid the waitress and walked back down the street.  
  
Later that day after they went for there ride, Sky was in her caravan putting things away. She was getting tired of having to stand on chairs to put things back in high places. So she began to use her powers. She was lifting up plates and cups into mid air and putting them in their places on the shelves. She stopped when she heard a noise. All the plates and stuff floated onto the sink and she walked outside to see what it was.  
  
On the ground she saw Tyler on his back looking up at her.  
  
"Tyler what did you see?" she asked him  
  
"nothin"  
  
"don't lie"  
  
"Ok, ok I saw you lift up a plate without touching it. How did you do that anyway?" he asked. Sky grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside and she locked the door. Sky walked over to Tyler and sat on her bed, so did Tyler.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you everything" for the next five minutes Sky told him what happened on Earth and who she really was.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you've gorn through a lot in the past"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Anyway no one will believe me without proof".  
  
"Thanks bro. That means a lot to me, but to make it count we have to shake on it". They spat on their hands and they put them together in a shake.  
  
"YUCK" they both laughed. From then on Tyler was placed with a secret that would keep her life in his hands.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A new love & new problems  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 200  
  
All rights reserved  
  
  
  
"Ops sorry!" Sky yells as she runs past a Gypsy causing her to jump. It was now six years later and a sixteen-year-old gypsy mouse runs through the camp that is back at Burkland.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late" Sky says to herself. "Hi Sony, hi Mr. Mayor" she waves to them as she goes past.  
  
"Be careful Sky, don't go so fast" Sony warns  
  
"don't worry I've got everything under control, AAAHHH!!". Sky jumps over a plank of wood that was being held up by to mice. When she lands the two mice sigh and they keep working. Finally after causing chaos all over the camp Sky comes to her destination.  
  
The costume tent.  
  
Sky runs in and stops when she sees her mum waiting for her along with her three friends.  
  
"Sky you're five minutes late" Lavender says to her as she looks at her watch.  
  
"I'm sorry mum, I lost track of time" she panted.  
  
"Young mice are always making up excuses," Dina the mouse with peach colored fur said.  
  
"It's not an excuse it's true" Sky told her getting rather annoyed cause she had spent the last few minutes running from the arcade to the camp. (Witch was a rather long way.)  
  
  
  
"Ok that's enough of that lets just get this over and done with, Sky go and put your costume on" Popsie the dark brown female mouse told her. Sky walked into the changing room and takes off her blue jeans with holes in the knees, the green checkered jacket, her sneakers and the orange short sleeved T-shirt and got changed into her costume. The costume was a silver long sleeved shirt, a black vest with red, orange and yellow beads on it, and black pants. The costume wasn't quite finished yet ant they needed to get all the measurements right. Sky spent the next half-hour standing still while they changed it around.  
  
On the other side of the camp a 17-year-old male black Gypsy by the name of Hi-fi was showing a class from the Burkland High School around. The students were doing an assignment on the Gypsies and there history. Hi-fi's job was to show them around and tell them about us.  
  
"This is the main tent where we perform" he told the students as they walked into a big circus tent. Hi-fi was nearly as muscular as Sony and the other adult mice but not quite. It was the same with the other teenage male mice of Mars. Three teenage girls couldn't stop looking at him, they thought that he was the cutest mouse ever, and the strongest. But they were wrong. A mouse by the name of Redzone was the strongest. His son, Honda a gray furred, brown haired mouse is a friend of Sky's and he hangs around with her and her other friends. Tyler, Dodger, Sega, Tommy, Andrew and Ash. Anyway Hi-fi was showing the students everything.  
  
"Where do you make the costumes?" the teacher asked  
  
"In a tent on the other side of the camp, were going there next" Hi-fi lead them all to the tent where Sky was getting her costume ready.  
  
When they came in Hi-fi told them that this was were they made the costumes. Lavender said that Sky could get down off the stool for a bit and sit down. But before she could Hi-fi called to her. She walked over to him and asked what he wanted.  
  
"Do you have the keys for the equipment van?" he asked  
  
"yeah, wait here I'll go ask mum if I can get off early" she walked over to her mum and asked her. Lavender nodded her head and Sky went off into the changing room to get back into her normal clothes. She walked out and Hi-fi and Sky lead the class to a big van. Sky got out her keys and opened it up. For fifteen minutes she handed stuff to Hi- fi and he talked about it.  
  
"Ok that'll be all" he told her. He started walking off while Sky locked the door. She turned around to watch the class go by. She noticed a white male mouse look at her in a strange way. So when he walked past he, she smiled and winked at him playfully. He stopped and smiled back at her. A friend of his grabbed his arm and dragged him along with the class. She started to walk the opposite way when Tyler came running up behind her.  
  
"Sky!" he yelled as she turned around "you like him don't you?" he asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Who me no way" She said trying to defend herself  
  
"Come-on Sky. I saw the way you two looked at eachother"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" she exclaimed as she began to walk and put her long hair up in a pony tail.  
  
"You can't hide it I saw everything"  
  
"ok maybe I do but don't tell the gang, ok?"  
  
"Come-on, I already have a secret of yours, and you know I won't tell." They both walked into Cody's café. (A tent where they surved coffee, and tea and stuff like that to people).  
  
Meanwhile Hi-fi and the class were walking to another tent when the white mouse walked at the front next to Hi-fi with a big goofy grin on his face. He couldn't stop giggling at the face the white mouse made, and he noticed.  
  
"What?" he asked seriously  
  
"you must be the goofy one in the class right?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Why do you say that man?"  
  
"cause you have a big goofy grin on your face"  
  
"that's cause I'm in love" the white mouse smiled.  
  
"Well who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"the one back at the van"  
  
"Sky?"  
  
"is that her name? Man even her name is beautiful". Hi-fi laughed and turned to the mouse.  
  
"Yeah she's a good kid"  
  
"do you think she would like to go out with the baddest mammajamma on Mars?" the white mouse asked.  
  
"Don't know you'll have to ask her not me". Hi-fi continued to show the class around.  
  
That night Tyler, Sky and their six friends (mentioned near the beginning of the chapter) were playing with some toy lasers. You know the ones. (You attack a vest to your chest and you have to try and shoot eachother.) Well they were all playing, running around and wrestling eachother in the dark. The only lights were the ones of the city, the moons and of the lights in the caravans where all the gypsy's slept. There was enough light to see who everyone was though. They were all in teams of four. Tyler, Sega, Andrew and Honda on team blue. Sky, Dodger, Tommy and Ash on team red.  
  
Sky was all alone behind a caravan when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around holding her toy laser ready to shoot when she noticed that he was from her team.  
  
"Dodger you scared me half to death" she said to the peach furred, brown haired mouse behind her.  
  
"Sky your taking this game to seriously. It's just a game nothing to get all jumpy about"  
  
"I know, I know but it's fun to think that it's real" then they herd footsteps coming towards them.  
  
"Sssshhhh keep quiet" Dodger whispered to her with his finger over his mouth. They slowly moved to see who it was.  
  
It was Tyler and a tan furred, black haired mouse. Andrew.  
  
"Ok on three we jump em'. One… two…THREE!!" The two of them jumped on them causing Tyler and Andrew to fall to the ground. Sky landed on top of Tyler's stomach pinning him down. When he looked up he was surprised.  
  
"Sky?" he said puzzled the looked to his side and saw Dodger holding Andrew's gun.  
  
"Dodger? What are you two doing?" he asked  
  
  
  
"we just caught ourselves some slaves" Dodger answered him.  
  
"Oh no" they both sighed. Sky and Dodger began to laugh but someone lifted them up by their jacket collars, freeing Tyler. Andrew and Tyler smiled as they saw the two mice behind Sky and Dodger.  
  
"Actually your our slaves" said a voice behind them. Sky and Dodger looked behind them and saw two grinning mice looking at them and one of them his holding them up. The big gray furred mouse that was holding them up was Honda and the other shorter mouse with dark brown fur and long blond hair went by the name of Sega.  
  
"Oh really" said a voice behind them. Standing there was a black furred mouse with long white hair (Ash) and a creamy furred mouse with long red hair (Tommy).  
  
"Ok, well then who win's?" asked Andrew all the rest of them srugged and looked at eachother.  
  
"Honda would you mind putting me down?" Sky asked  
  
"Ops sorry" he let them down.  
  
"I know who won" said a voice. Everyone's heads turned to where the voice came from and standing there with seven of his friends was…  
  
"…Gary oh how nice to see you," Sega said scarcastly  
  
"Aren't you boys too old to be playing with toys?" the brown and black mouse asked.  
  
"who asked you?" Tyler said angrily. Gary ignored Tyler and walked over to Sky.  
  
"Why do you bother hanging around these children. When you can come and hang out with me?" he asked as he looked down at her and put his hands on her shoulders. Sky noticed her friend's angry looks at Gary. They hated him and so did she. Gary's group and hers' had been fighting ever since they were all ten years old. And Sky hated it when Gary called her friends children. Only she was allowed to call them that. Sky smiled at him and he smiled back…  
  
"…the reason why I don't is because, hanging around with you guys is like doing so with giant fish that smell like a bunch of Arm-Pits!" Her friends started laughing hysterically at that remark and Gary was getting rather annoyed. He growled and stepped back from Sky.  
  
"I didn't come here to be insulted," he said to her  
  
"Oh…well were do you usually go?" Sky's friends started to fall over and roll on the ground holding their stomachs. Gary turned around, and he and his group walked away.  
  
"Sky… you crack me up" laughed Ash  
  
"that's our girl" agreed Tommy  
  
"this calls for a celebration!" yelled Andrew. They all got off the floor and walked towards the circus tent. They herd voices in there so the peeked a look at what was going on.  
  
"They're having a meeting again" whispered Dodger  
  
"I wonder what there talking about?" asked Tyler. Inside the tent most of the Gypsy adults were sitting down on chairs facing a small wooden stage where Sony and his wife sat.  
  
"Listen everyone, we have to stay here for a few months, maybe a few years. There is a war beginning and it would be best if we stayed here" Sony told everyone. Everyone began to argue about staying or going.  
  
"If we keep moving the enemy won't catch up with us" said one of the dare devils  
  
"If we stay here we will be able to make a hide out and we can hide from the enemy" said one of the animal trainers.  
  
"We have to decide on something that will keep the children safe, expesualy the little ones" Sky's mum told everyone  
  
"she's right, all in favor of staying put your hand up" then most of the Gypsy's put there hand up. "Then it's settled… we stay here and what ever you do don't tell the children it will frighten them" Sony added then the eight of us walked off.  
  
"Cool were staying" laughed Ash  
  
"It's not cool bro. Remember the war's coming too" Honda told his friend  
  
"yes well it's getting late lets get into bed we'll talk more about it tomorrow" Sky yawned. The others nodded and they all walked off to there caravans. The eight of them had gotten out of their parent's caravans and now they had there own. Tyler, Sky, Dodger and Honda in one caravan. In the caravan next to them Ash, Andrew, Tommy and Saga lived.  
  
After everyone got to sleep Dodger began to kick and punch in his sleep. Sky lied down on her bed above him as wide-awake as an owl.  
  
"Sky you awake?" asked Tyler from the bunk bed across from her  
  
"I can't sleep. Dodger's having that kick boxing dream again". Sky herd Tyler giggle. She looked down at Honda who was sleeping like a baby.  
  
"How can he sleep through this?" she asked him  
  
"he's the smart one, be bought ear plugs after you left the arcade this morning" he smiled .Then Dodger stopped moving around.  
  
"Well then good night" Sky said as she snuggled in her blankets  
  
"good night" and they both fell fast asleep.  
  
Early next morning Tyler was walking down the path out side Cody's café when he noticed the price list. He ran inside to find him. Cody was a 26-year-old gray mouse with black and white hair. He found him cleaning some tables for the new day.  
  
"Cody what's with the price list? You've gorn up 5%" Tyler asked  
  
"The camp is running out of money and Sony told us to put up prices 5%" he answered Tyler ran out of the tent to find his friends.  
  
"What do you mean running out of money?" asked Sega  
  
"well it seams that were not making enough for supplies and equipment" he told his friends.  
  
"we have to do something, but what?" asked Honda. They all thought for a while then Sky got an idea.  
  
"Come-on you guy's we've got money to make" then Sky lead her friends to the equipment's van. Along the way Sky told them her plan. It was to become a band and get people to play money to come and see them.  
  
"Where did these come from?" asked Andrew as he picked up a guitar. They were all in the van looking at some instruments.  
  
"I found them years ago they belonged to a group called the Bad Mammajamma's" she told them as she picked up a guitar.  
  
"How are we going to play them?" asked Tommy  
  
"trust me… I have that covered"  
  
Chapter 4: First Problem Solved  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 2000  
  
All rights Reserved  
  
For the next few weeks they were practicing with their teacher, Mr. Dragonair who had white fur and white and gray hair. He was the teacher of all the Gypsy children. He taught them everything they know today. He was old and very wise, infact he was the eldest of the entire Gypsy camp. Sky and her friends were waking up to the sound of an ambulance. They all got up and ran outside towards the sound. When they got there the ambulance was outside Mr. Dragonair's caravan. Sky ran over to her mum and asked what happened.  
  
"He's dead… he died in his sleep… he was just too old" her mum sobbed.  
  
Later that day all of them were siting in the van just sitting there not doing or saying anything.  
  
"You know bros. We can't just sit here and do nothing" Tyler told everyone  
  
"What can we do, with-out Dragonair? We can't help the camp," exclaimed Sega looking up.  
  
"We can still play, I mean he taught us a lot, we can buy some songs or write our own" sky told them with a big smile on her face.  
  
"She's right boy's, we can and anyway Dragonair would want us to save the camp, so what do ya all say?" asked Honda. They all hooted and cheered in response and they began to practice again. Another few weeks passed and they were all waiting behind the curtains of the stage getting ready to perform. Andrew was really nervous. He was paceing back and forth.  
  
"Calm down Andrew, you're warring a hole in the floor" Tommy told him  
  
"and you're making me dizzy" agreed Ash.  
  
"Everyone into positions" Sky said, they all got into position and Tommy put his head set on and they all waited.  
  
"Remember this is for Dragonair" Sky reminded them, they all nodded. When the curtain went up. They started to play S club 7's song 'Bring it all Back'. While they were playing the song Sky saw who was in the audience. There were Gypsy's, citizen's of the city and she also saw the white mouse she winked at the other week. He said something to her but she couldn't hear it over the music. So she read his lips and he said for her to meet him at the beach. Sky nodded and went back to playing and singing.  
  
Later at the beach Sky was waiting for that mouse when she heard footsteps come up behind her. She turned around and saw him.  
  
"Hi" he said  
  
"hi" . Then they began to talk. His name was Vinnie VanWham and he lives with his brother Smash, and his mum and dad. His best friends were two mice named Throttle and Modo. After they talked for a while he asked her out. Sky thought for a while and said "Yes".  
  
Chapter 5: The First Battle  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 2000  
  
All Rights Reserved  
  
One more year passed since that day now all the Gypsy teenagers were going to the Burkland high school. Also the war was getting closer every month. The adults of the city and the Gypsy's were getting worried. The plutarkians were the enemy they were like the one's back on Earth. They destroyed cities, but everyone knew about them. Gary got really annoyed when Sky began to go out with Vinnie and not him. Sky didn't care though. A few months ago Sky told Vinnie about her secret. Tyler and Vinnie were becoming the best of friends, but Tyler would always be Sky's best bro. Vinnie also had a motor bike. That was a cherry red sport's bike. Tyler also got a girlfriend, she was a gray mouse with red hair and her name was Cherry.  
  
Well at this time Tyler and Vinnie were having an arm wrestle in the school cafertia. While Vinnie was using his right arm to wrestle he had his other arm and his tail around Sky's waist. Cherry just arrived and sat down next to Tyler. Then they heard Throttle, Modo, Carbine (Throttle's girlfriend), Gene (who became Modo's girlfriend), and the six of Sky's gypsy friends walked over and sat down at the table.  
  
"Waz up people?" asked Throttle, Vinnie and Tyler stopped wrestling and turned to their friends  
  
"Oh nothin" Tyler told him  
  
" so Sky can you come over and baby-sit Rimfire and Primer on Monday?" Modo asked  
  
"sure no problem"  
  
"thanks I owe ya."  
  
"Hay guy's have you done you're Earth assignment?" Sega asked everyone  
  
"cool you guy's have a Earth assignment, there easy" Sky smiled  
  
"you like Earth assignments?" he asked  
  
"yeah, I always get good marks in that subject."  
  
"I wonder why sweetheart?" Vinnie smiled as he whispered in her ear.  
  
Sky smiled and patted his backside playfully.  
  
What was that? asked Tyler from inside her head  
  
oh nothing bro. Just about me knowing a lot about Earth Tyler smiled and shock his head. The others knoticed them looking at eachother.  
  
"You two are so weird. It's like your having a little conversation without even speaking to eachother" smiled Gene. They turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Like that can happen" Tyler giggled.  
  
"Ok bros. Are we still on for tomorrow?" asked Tommy, everyone nodded.  
  
"Remember we meet at the beach at 10 am" Carbine reminded everyone. Then the bell rang for the next class. Vinnie let go of Sky with is tail and kissed her goodbye and they all walked off to their next classes.  
  
The next day at 10:30 am Tyler, Cherry, Vinnie and Sky were at the beach having a swim and waiting for their friends. The beach they were at was outside of Burkland and only their group knew about it. It was about 14 km away.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Cherry asked as she dunked Tyler  
  
"don't know, it's not like them to be late… well this late any- WWAAYY!!" Sky jumped up as she felt something pinch her backside. She looked to where the bubbles came from and Vinnie surfaced with a big grin on is face.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna get you Vincent" she said with an evil grin on her face. She quickly jumped at him and grabbed something in the front of his shorts. Vinnie gasped and he just stood there with an even bigger grin on his face.  
  
"Wow sweetheart, I like it rough" he laughed. Sky realized what she touched and she quickly let go.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!!" Vinnie whined .Sky giggled and aimed for his backside. They spent a few minutes playing around and dunking eachother when they started to really get worried.  
  
"Ok now they're really late, where are they?" asked Tyler  
  
"I think theres something wrong" Sky shock her head  
  
"Well then let's go and find them" Vinnie suggested. They all packed everything up and got changed and climbed on the two motor bikes. Tyler on Cherry's black Harley and Sky on Vinnie's. they revved up their engines and they all roared off back to Burkland.  
  
There was just one more hill to Burkland, when they got to the top they saw the city in flames, they heard people screaming and yelling to get away from something. Sky began to have a flash back about what happened back on Earth. She shock that thought away and looked again.  
  
"It's happening again," she said to the others  
  
"Huh? What's happening again?' asked Cherry  
  
"the same thing that happened back at my home town". Cherry looked at her strangely.  
  
"Sky wasn't born on Mars, she was born on Earth and this is what happened there" Tyler told her  
  
"Come-on, let's turbo into town to save them" she told Vinnie  
  
"no problem babe we'll be there in two flicks of a rat's tail" Vinnie smiled. He loved it when she talked like that. Then they rode off into the city. They rode to what was left of the Gypsy camp. The tents and caravans were all burnt down, just like the homes back on Earth. They saw two dead bodies lying under some rubble but other than that no one was there. They went to Cherry and Vinnie's houses but no one was there either. They heard noises coming from the top of Burkland cliff. They saw all the Gypsies and all of the citizens of Burkland facing the edge. But before the edge a human stood with other aliens around him.  
  
"Where is the witch?" he asked them  
  
"what are you talking about? and what are witches?" asked Sony angrily.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Tell me where she is or this kid's gonna die" he said as he grabbed a child away from her mother and put a gun to her head.  
  
"I'll wait three minutes and if she's not here I'll kill her" he said as the four of them walked through the crowd to the front where Sky's mum and the others were.  
  
"Let the little girl go!" Chisel yelled  
  
"give us the witch and the girl will go".  
  
"Mum?" whats going on?" Sky asked her as she walked up to her  
  
"he's gonna kill the little girl if this witch doesn't show up" she said to her "and we don't even know what a witch is".  
  
"I do mum" Sky began to walk out of the crowd towards the human and his followers.  
  
"Sky what are you doing? Come back, you'll be killed!!" Lavender yelled  
  
"have you lost your marbles? Get your tail back here now!!" yelled Sony. Sky ignored there orders and walked in front of the crowd.  
  
"Sky get back here!!"  
  
"calm down Miss. Boyle, she knows what she's doing" Tyler told her holding her back. She looked at him wondering what he ment and so did his parents Galaxy and Chisel.  
  
"Trust me" he said looking at all of them. "Now if you excuse me I have to save a kid" he began to walk around to the side waiting for his chance to grab the girl.  
  
"Just who are you citizen?" Sky asked the alien  
  
"what's it to you kid?" he asked  
  
"everything"  
  
"what do you think you're doing? get back or I'll kill you" he said pointing the laser at her. Lavender gasped and tried to get out to help her but she was held back by Sony and Chisel  
  
"Tyler said for you to stay here lavender and I trust him" Chisel told her  
  
"You wanted me and here I am" she told him calmly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I wanted the witch not you" he told her pointing the gun back at the girl who was beginning to cry. She was only about five years old and her mother was crying in her husband's arms. Sky looked at the woman crying with a concerned face then back at the human. She was getting really annoyed at him from keeping the child from her parents. She knew how they all felt.  
  
"What don't you know a witch when you see one?"  
  
"you a witch ha hahahahahaha don't make me laugh".  
  
"What does the babe think she's doing she's gonna get herself killed?" asked a teenage mouse to Gary.  
  
"I hope she knows what she's doing. Everyone would hate to loose her"  
  
"Gary? Are you feeling concerned about Sky?" his friend looked at him. Gary just smiled.  
  
Sky lifted her hand up to just above the human's head and a fireball came out of her hand and went close to his head. Everyone in the crowd gasped as they saw it. He dodged out of the way letting go of the kid. Tyler ran as fast as he could across to the girl, he grabbed her and ran to the other side back to her parents. The man and woman took the girl from him and hugged her. Tyler smiled did the thumbs up to her and she did the same.  
  
"Oh that was really impressive mousie. All it did was burn some threads on my jacket." He laughed as she turned back to him.  
  
Tyler what do I do now? She asked in thought speak  
  
Attack him silly  
  
But I only know how to do little attacks. I haven't learned how to do the big ones yet.   
  
Just think of the little ones but try and make them bigger. It might work  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Come-on attack me!" the human yelled. Then she heard another voice in her head. It seamed very filmier.  
  
Sky don't worry I'll be there soon to help you  
  
Maggie? Is that you  
  
yes, just try to fight them for a while.  
  
Just then some of the human's followers came running at her. She thought hard and made a crack in the ground. The followers yelled and fell through. She closed it up again. Another few came up at her and she held up her hands and a big burst of wind knocked them off the cliff. The crowd started cheering for Sky as she knocked more off the cliff. The human was getting really angry.  
  
"You two go now and destroy her" he yelled at the two last followers. They came up to Sky and she swept them away with her waterpower. Just then she felt something hit her side and she fell to the ground.  
  
"SKY NO!" her mum yelled as Sky hit the ground hard. She touched her side and a warm liquid substance went on her hand.  
  
It was blood, her red blood.  
  
"She has red blood, that's impossible" gasped Sega  
  
"no it's not she's from earth" Vinnie told him.  
  
All of his friends looked at him confused. Sky lay there for a few seconds trying to take in the pain. Sky looked up to come face to face with the human. He stood on her chest with one foot and aimed the gun at her head. The pain she had was horrible. If it wasn't the laser wound on her side it was the weight of the human on her chest. It was making it hard to breathe.  
  
"Get off her you freak!" yelled Honda. He started to run at him but something stopped him.  
  
"What? And invisible wall?"  
  
"That's Sky's work she probably doesn't want anyone to get hurt" Tyler told him as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down bro. She knows what she's doing…I hope".  
  
The human was just about to shoot her when someone grabbed her arm and transported her to the other side of the area. She appeared on her hands and knees' gasping for breath and in front of her was a white female mouse.  
  
"Are you ok Sky?" she asked, Sky looked up at the mouse and recognized who it was…  
  
"…Maggie" she smiled as she stood up  
  
"yes Sky, wow you have grown up a lot" she told her.  
  
"Well, well looky here the witch and the old bag hehe did you come here to die Maggie?" he asked her  
  
"you know him?" Sky asked holding her side  
  
"yes I do, he was one of the aliens who attacked your home and killed your family" she told her. Sky's face turned to anger when Maggie told her that.  
  
"Prepare to die evil scum!" Sky yelled trying to run at him but Maggie was holding her back. When Maggie touched her, Sky's wound disappeared. And all her energy came back.  
  
"No Sky we do this together" she told her. Sky stopped moving.  
  
"Be my slave and you will live". Sky had heard those six words before and she knew exactly what to say.  
  
"I will not surve a fulse ruler!" she yelled. The alien's eyes went wide when he remembered those words. 'She must have been related to the human I killed back on Earth a few years ago' he thought. They both put their hands in front of their faces and a large fireball came out of Sky's hands and a large energy ball came out of Maggie's. The human screamed as the balls destroyed him entirely leaving nothing left. All the martins cheered and hooted at there victory. Sky just stood there looking at the now empty space where the human stood, then a smile crept over her face and she took a deep breath and faced Maggie.  
  
"This is just the beginning Sky, there's a lot more of them and you have to leave this place." Sky looked at Tyler who was now standing next to Vinnie none of them were cheering or jumping around, cause they both knew what was going to happen next, they both had sad faces and Lavender, Tyler's parents and there group looked at them and stopped cheering.  
  
"What's wrong?" Galaxy asked her son and friend with a concerned face  
  
"she's going" Tyler told her  
  
"what do you mean going?" asked Lavender  
  
"she said that when she defeats her first enemy she has to leave and we don't know when she's gonna come back". All there mouths dropped and they looked at her. They saw that she wasn't cheering or jumping around, she just looked down at her feet. None of them could say anything.  
  
"Come-on Sky time to go" Maggie told her putting her hand on her shoulder. Sky lifted her head up and began to follow Maggie.  
  
"Sky wait!!" yelled Tyler as he ran up behind her. She turned around and smiled  
  
"you aren't gonna leave without saying goodbye now are you?" he asked with a smile. Sky looked back at Maggie and she nodded.  
  
"Tyler you know I have to go"  
  
"yeah I know but don't forget about us"  
  
"I won't, you won't let me" she laughed.  
  
"The two of us are going to make a pact right here and now" he told her  
  
"what kind of pact?"  
  
"One where no matter what, we have to try and find eachother, and to be the best bros. ever".  
  
"Ok I promise" they both spat on their hands and put them together in a hand shake  
  
"you know we have to make up a new hand shake" exclaimed Tyler. They giggled at eachother. "Yeah we'll talk about that when I come back." They let go and gave eachother a hug.  
  
"Look after everyone for me ok? And tell Vinnie, mum and the others that I'll be back someday" Sky said as they let go. Tyler looked back at the gypsies then back at Sky. They all stopped cheering and had sad faces. Lavender had a tear going down her cheek and Sony hugged her.  
  
"No problem. But it's gonna take a while for everything to get back to normal" he smiled  
  
"Thanks bro. And I think that nothing is ever going to be the same again". Just then Vinnie ran up to her.  
  
"You'll come back right sweetheart?" he asked  
  
"Of course I'm gonna come back hansom. I'm gonna try everything in my power to come back to you, Tyler, mum and everyone else. I promise." She smiled as she put her hand up to his cheek.  
  
"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked smiling. Sky just smiled and pashed him. While they kissed Vinnie put his purple bandanna around her neck. When they broke the kiss. She stood back smiled and waved to everyone. All she saw were sad faces. She turned and walked towards Maggie. She turned to her friends and family and yelled "I'll be back!". Then Maggie transported her away.  
  
Vinnie stood there staring at the place were Sky was last seen. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
It was Tyler.  
  
"She will come back" Tyler told him Vinnie smiled  
  
"yeah I know"  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: These People May Have  
  
More in Common with you than you think!  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 2000  
  
All rights Reserved  
  
When Sky opened her eyes she was sitting under a tree in a forest and Maggie was no where to be seen. She stood up and looked around. Then she heard a noise. Behind some bushes Sky saw a female mouse being attacked by some Plutarkians. Sky ran out and started to attack them. Doing so she freed the mouse that helped Sky with the rest. When they defeated them the two mice ran off back to where Sky first appeared. They stopped to catch their breath and they laughed.  
  
"They didn't stand a chance" the mouse laughed "my name's Rona what's yours?" she asked  
  
"Sky" she told the mouse. Sky looked at the mouse to see what she looked like. She had creamy fur and dark brown short hair. She was wearing army shorts, a green T-shirt and black boots.  
  
"So where are you from?" she asked  
  
"Burkland"  
  
"that's pretty far away from here. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"no"  
  
"well come with me" she said then she whistled and a green army bike rode over to her. "Sky meet Asteroid."  
  
"Cool bike" Sky said as Rona mounted her bike and put her helmet on. She then handed Sky a helmet and she sat on the back. Rona revved up her bike and they rode off.  
  
Later that night Sky and Rona stopped for the night. They had a fire going and they were in their sleeping bags. They were talking and telling eachother about themselves.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend back in Burkland?" asked Rona as Sky took off her jacket.  
  
"Yeah I do" she answered her  
  
"well?…what's his name?"  
  
"Vincent VanWham"  
  
"cool, but there's something troubling me. Why are you so far away from Burkland and Vinnie?"  
  
"well I'll tell you the whole story……………………….  
  
…and you know the rest" Sky said five minutes later.  
  
"Wow you're just like me"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"Well your human but you look like a mouse. You were born on Earth but you have lived on mars for most of your life. Just like me."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Well do you remember when the aliens came down and started killing and taking people away? Well I was one of them. My parents were killed and the alien's took me with them. I was put in a cage with the rest of the captives. We all escaped and we came here."  
  
"What, do you mean there's more?"  
  
"Yes actually there's a whole city full of us. While we were captive the aliens did experiments on us. Some of us transformed in to mice and some didn't. others only half transformed. Like they might be human but they might have the tail and ears of a mouse."  
  
"What is the city called?"  
  
"Olympia"  
  
"Olympia? I have to get there. Can you take me?"  
  
"No problem. I was gonna take you there anyway. And guess what? We have another thing in common"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We both have magic"  
  
"you have magic, how?" Sky asked  
  
"they were part of the side effects of the experiments".  
  
"Oh… and one thing what were the aliens called?"  
  
"There called Terrizoid's they take humans and other aliens and they brainwash them to get them to fight for 'em. They are also very powerful". For the next hour they sat there talking.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile….. 35km away from the destroyed Burkland city Vinnie was sitting down on the ground when Throttle, Modo and Tyler walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Don't worry bro. She'll be back" assured Throttle as he put a hand on his shoulder  
  
"yeah, Sky's a tough girl. You saw her this morning. She can look after herself" agreed Modo.  
  
"Just remember she's not an ordinary girl" Tyler smiled. "Come-on mouthy mouse lets get to bed"  
  
Vinnie smiled  
  
"Yeah a bad mamajamma like myself needs some beauty sleep".  
  
"You will kneed a lot then Vincent" Throttle smiled.  
  
"Ha ha very funny bro."Then they went into their tents.  
  
The sun was shining over the horizon and Rona and Sky woke up. They packed everything up and they set off again.  
  
Two hours passed and they came to a beach where they stopped to eat.  
  
"Which way now?" Sky asked Rona pointed towards the open sea.  
  
"but how are we going to get there?"  
  
"Easy" Rona pressed a button and ski's came out of the bottom of the bike. They got back on and rode over the ocean.  
  
It took most of the day until they came to an island, as the bike hit the sand the ski's disappeared. They rode along the beach for a while then they came to a road. They began to see buildings coming closer and closer towards them. Finally they came into the city. It was just like a city on Earth. It had buildings, shops, cars, trucks, all the things you would find in a normal city.  
  
"Sky welcome to Olympia".  
  
Rona was right about the people. They were transformed just like she said.  
  
"So where about's are we going?" Sky asked  
  
"to the army base".  
  
Finally five minutes later they came to the army base that was outside Olympia. They came up to a gate where two guards stood beside them. They were completely human, they were wearing a uniform just like Rona. Rona showed them her ID then the guards opened the gate and the two girls rode through. Rona parked her bike in a garage and they both walked into a large building. There were people everywhere in uniforms, there were guards holding guns. Then they took an elevator down to the underground base. They walked through the hallway and they came to a door. Rona knocked on the door then they walked in. A man was siting at a desk and when he saw them he stood up. He was human but he had a gray tail.  
  
"Rona, how can I help you?" he asked  
  
"hello sir, this is Sky. She saved my life over on the mainland"  
  
"Thank you Sky for saving Rona. Where about in Olympia do you come from? The east, the west maybe?" he asked  
  
"um sir…Sky doesn't come from Olympia" Rona told him.  
  
"WHAT?! Then why is she here? Only Olympians know about this city"  
  
"It's ok sir, she's one of us, see she has no antenna like the martinis and she was born on Earth."  
  
"Is that true young lady?"  
  
"Yes sir, my parents were killed when the Terrizoids came to my home town. And I wish to join your army sir, If you will have me" Sky told him. The man thought for a few seconds and smiled.  
  
"Very well, but first I have to introduce myself, I am General Harry Tompson. Rona take Sky to get the paperwork done". So Rona took her out of the room and into another.  
  
In the other room a lady sat at a desk with papers on it.  
  
"How can I help you?" she asked. The lady was completely human except she had white colored skin.  
  
"Where here to fill out application papers" Rona told her.  
  
"ok you two have a seat" the lady told them as she looked in her draw for the papers. Rona and Sky sat down on chairs on the other side of the desk. The lady placed the papers on her desk. She took out a pen and looked at Sky ready to write.  
  
"Ok name?"  
  
"Sky Boyle"  
  
"age?"  
  
"17"  
  
"date of birth?"  
  
"5th of June"  
  
"parent's name's?"  
  
"Lavender Boyle"  
  
"Previous home?"  
  
"Burkland." When the lady heard where Sky came from she looked up at her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"do you have permission from the general?"  
  
"yes ma'am she doe's" Rona answered for her. For about half an hour Sky was asked questions to put on her papers. She was also given an ID. She was placed in the same squad as Rona. Since she was the only Olympian she had met (except for the general).  
  
Rona was taking Sky to another room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sky asked trying to catch up with Rona.  
  
"I'm going to introduce you to my friends" Rona replied slowing down as they came to two big doors. Rona opened the door and Sky could hear the sounds of people talking and music playing. Inside was a big room two floors up with a balcony around the top floor. Also there was a staircase going down to the bottom floor where there were tables and chairs with Olympians sitting, eating and talking. There were Olympian's playing pool, darts, and just having a good time. Rona lead Sky down the middle of the room to a table where four men sat talking. When they saw Rona come they stopped talking and faced them.  
  
"Rona, where have you been? We thought that a Terrizoid got ya," asked a guy who was complety human.  
  
"No actually it was a bunch of Plutarkians, Dimitri" she told him. Then the four of Rona's friends saw Sky.  
  
"Who's your friend?" asked another guy who had just a tail and creamy fur.  
  
"Everyone this is Sky, she's new here. Sky this is Dimiti, Clypso, Pro-view but we call him Pro, and Nail" she introduced. As she pointed to the human with brown short hair, the mouse with white fur and long orange and red hair, the guy with just the creamy fur, a tail and blond long hair, and the guy who had just a brown tail and everything else human he also had brown short hair.  
  
"So Sky where are you from?" asked Nail as she sat down  
  
  
  
"Burkland" she answered. After that they all began talking and introducing Sky to all of the other solders.  
  
Part 2  
  
Olympians  
  
Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home  
  
By" Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 200  
  
All right's reserved  
  
Eight years later and Sky had become a great fighter. She was fitting in really well the first few years and now she feels like she has known the Olympians all her life. Her friends were all there too.  
  
And they all got tattoos. Rona's tattoo was of a motorbike doing a wheely, on her right upper arm. Pro's tattoo was of a dragon on his chest. Nail's tattoo was of a devil on his left upper arm, Clypso's tattoo was of a snake, that went right around his arm. From his shoulder to his elbow. Dimiti's tattoo was of a wolf head on his back. And Sky's tattoo looked exactly like the badge she got from her friend on earth. And it also had the word freedom on it in aboriginal language.  
  
Sky also now had her own motor bike that she called meteor. And an apartment all to herself with a view of the beach and the sunset.  
  
While she was in Olympia she found out that she had some relatives living there from her family on Earth. His name was Thomas and he was her cousin. He lived with his wife (Lisa) and his three children. His son Micro who is six. His youngest daughter Aqua who is six also and his older daughter Gabby who is sixteen. Unfortunately Thomas died in battle saving Sky's life against the Terrizoids. On his deathbed Thomas asked for her to look after his family and to teach them about Mars since she was the only one who lived with martins. Sky said she would and now is a regular visitor to his home.  
  
In her spare time Sky normally plays her guitar or works with Rona at a garage for extra cash. Sky also went to the schools to help out in classrooms. Sky loved to do that. She had lots of practice with Modo's nephew and niece back in Burkland.  
  
Everyone knew Rona and Sky as the tomboy twins. Cause they acted more like guy's than girls. (Well expesually Sky since her best friends when she was a kid were mostly guys. And growing up with Tyler helped a lot too).  
  
In Olympia there were three types of freedom fighters. The Navy, the army and the airforce. They all worked together in the fight against the Terriziods and the Plutarkians.  
  
Around Olympia there were also cadet bases were teenagers and children who are interested in becoming a soldier. Some of the older soldier's from the bases would go to schools and cadet bases and talk about the army and the fighting skills. Sky even did that once or twice.  
  
Chapter 8: Catch me if You can!  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 2000  
  
All rights reserved  
  
Inside a club there were people talking, dancing, and having fun. A group of six-army soldier's were sitting and celebrating Pro's 26th birthday. The men were sitting drinking beer and the two women were having softdrinks. They were a lot sensible than the men. Drinking softdrinks so they wouldn't get drunk, since they had to ride home that night.  
  
They had been there for about half an hour when the women got sick of listening to them and moved up to the bar to talk.  
  
"Hey Sky there's a guy over there looking at ya" Rona pointed behind her friend. Sky turned around and saw a creamy mouse with black hair wink at her. Sky turned back to her friend and rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not that bad" Rona said  
  
"maybe so but I don't wanna go out with anyone I just don't feel like it".  
  
"You have to get over Vinnie, he's martin and probably dead"  
  
"I hope your wrong Rona"  
  
"so do I, but you have to get on with your life. Man it's been eight years since you have been out with a guy"  
  
"ok I get your point. I'll think about it ok?"  
  
"Ok".  
  
Then the song nutbush came on and the girls looked at their friends. They were all on the dance floor dancing to the song.  
  
"Wow it looks like the alcohol finally kicked in. I knew something like this was going to happen so I brought my camera" Rona laughed as she lifted up her camera. The ladies had big evil grins on their faces.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun" Sky grinned. Then Rona began to take snap shots of the men dancing.  
  
Later that night it was time to go home. The two women grabbed the men and took them to the army base. They were allowed to stay in two of the spare rooms for the night. So Rona and Sky took the guy's into a room with four beds. They lied eachone down on the beds.  
  
"You know what Sky if I wasn't married I would go out with you in a second" Clypso said while drunk  
  
"Clypso your not married"  
  
"Oh…well don't let my wife hear that". Rona began laughing her head off. Sky glared at Rona while she was rolling on the floor. After getting them into bed they went into the room next door and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Rona and Sky woke up at the same time. Sky put her purple bandanna around her neck and they walked into the guy's room to see how they were feeling. They were all in there boxers and they looked horrible.  
  
"Hey girls what happened last night?" asked Dimiti  
  
"don't you remember?" asked Sky, they all shock there heads.  
  
"Oh…Nothing you guys got drunk last night, we brought you here" Rona told them  
  
"man I hope we didn't do anything to hurt you two" said Clypso  
  
"except for a remark about you marring Sky there wasn't anything serious" Rona laughed.  
  
"Ohhhh I'm sorry Sky" he said as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"That's ok, it was kinda sweet" Sky told him as she lifted his head up.  
  
"Oh and guy's…" Rona began to say  
  
"what?" they all asked  
  
"nice boxers" she smiled. They all looked down and saw that they were all in front of two ladies with only there boxers on. They moved there hands to cover themselves up and they all blushed. Rona and Sky laughed.  
  
"Ok you two turn around while we get changed" Pro said as he and Nail turned the girls around to face the wall. They guys quickly got changed and the girls turned around.  
  
Nail was wearing a short sleeved hot tuna shirt, blue jeans and his orange bandanna around his neck. Pro was wearing a black leather vest and green army cargo pants. Dimiti was wearing no shirt, a pair of finger-less gloves and black jeans. Clypso was wearing a short sleeved billabong shirt and brown jeans.  
  
I can't wait to show these pictures to all of the army base" Rona smiles holding up the photo's she took last night.  
  
"what are they of?" asked Nail  
  
"you guy's dancing drunk last night" she laughed.  
  
"Give them to us Rona" Dimiti told her  
  
"ha ha ha I don't think so"  
  
"give them to us NOW!!!!" yelled Pro  
  
"if you want them you have to catch me first" then she ran out the door and down the hall way. The  
  
guy's quickly followed her. Sky stayed behind. She smiled and shock her head.  
  
"Here we go again…another race for the Olympic games" she laughed "there going to turn this whole base into a disaster area". Then she began to walk out of the room and down the hallway after them. When she got at the gym doors she heard a voice on the speakers.  
  
"Attention Hellraser squad… please come to the food hall immanently," said the voice. So Sky ran off to the food hall.  
  
When she got to the food hall all of her squad was there including her friends who had stopped chasing Rona. General Tompson and some of his Conrads were addressing in front of them addressing all of them.  
  
"The Terrizoids have been sited at the old city of Blackstone. They have made camp there and we are going there in one hour to take over and capture as many as we can. So everyone get your viechles and get ready. It will take us one day to get there. I will meet you all outside with your equipment and the other squad that is going to join us on this mission" all of the soldiers walked off to get ready.  
  
One hour later all of my squad and the other one that was going us were waiting outside.  
  
"Man I can't wait to kick some Terrizoid butt" laughed Nail as he sat on his bike  
  
"yeah!!!" everyone cheered. The General rode out in front of the squads and began to talk.  
  
"When we get to Blackstone you will be all fighting about one hundred Terrizoids. So I hope that you  
  
are all ready to fight. Rona, Sky get your powers ready when we get close to the destination."  
  
"No problem General they wont know what hit them" Sky smiled  
  
"ha ha ha good, well come on everyone lets go!!!" he yelled and all the soldiers cheered and hooted as they rode off. Sky and her friends waited until everyone was out of the gates.  
  
"OK gang… LET'S ROCK!!….."  
  
"…AND RIDE!!!!!!!! They all chorsed together then they all rode off to catch up with the others.  
  
One day later and they were all outside Brimstone waiting for their chance to attack.  
  
"ok Sky, Rona do something to flesh them out" the general told them  
  
"no problem" Rona smiled. Rona and Sky put their hand in front of their bodies and two large energy balls shot out and blasted a building down. Then all of the Terrizoids came running out and shooting their lasers.  
  
"It's tail wippin time!" Then all of the soldiers went off to fight.  
  
That night they had defeated the Terrizoids and they were setting up camp. Then some people dragged  
  
out two big metal boxes out of a tank.  
  
"This was one of your best battles we have ever had. There were no deaths on our side and we defeated  
  
them quicker than ever" said the General. "And now we celebrate!" the boxes were then opened. In one of the boxes there were food and beer. I the other was a lot of cool stuff like footballs, instruments and a whole lot of things to have fun with. Music was playing, people were dancing and having fun. Sky went to her bike and sat on it. She turned on her vid com and typed in a phone number. Then a face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Auntie Sky hello" said the six-year-old boy  
  
"hello Micro" she said to the boy with dark skin, and black hair. "Are you being good for Santa Clause?" (Cause Christmas was only four weeks away).  
  
"Yeah!!" he smiled  
  
"that's good, can you put your mum on for me?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, buh bye"…..  
  
…. "Hello?" said a human with long blond curly hair.  
  
"Lisa hi it's me Sky"  
  
"oh hi Sky what's up?"  
  
"Lisa I just called to tell you what happened on this mission like I promised"  
  
"well what happened?"  
  
"Everything went fine. There were no deaths and we defeated all of them. But some of us got hurt" Sky told Lisa showing her, her arm that was in a bandage.  
  
"Oh my, are you ok?"  
  
"yeah I'm fine, nothing serious. The doc said that I will be fine in a few days"  
  
"well that's good to hear"  
  
"I couldn't agree more". Then Sky heard Gabby's voice from in the background at Lisa's house. "Mum where's my mini skirt?"  
  
"Sorry Sky I have to go"  
  
"that's ok. It's not easy to look after three kids by yourself, I'll see you in a few day's" then she turned the vid come off. Sky walked in to her tent and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 9: Oh my god… it's you!!!  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyright: 2000  
  
All rights reserved  
  
The next morning Sky woke up and walked out of her tent. The General, his Conrads and Rona were sitting eating breakfast they turned to her as she walked up to them.  
  
"Good morning Sky, how is your arm?" the doctor asked  
  
"it's ok I think it's getting better"  
  
"oh and before I forget… were not leaving today" the General told her  
  
"why sir?"  
  
"We don't want to move the ingered until they get a little better" the doctor told her.  
  
"Then can I go for a walk today?"  
  
"Sure but take your laser with you gut incase" the general smiled at her. Sky nodded and walked off. She grabbed her backpack and put some food into it and walked away from the camp.  
  
"Sky wait up?" yelled a voice from behind her. Sky turned around and smiled as she saw Rona run up to her with her backpack on too. "I wanna come too". So Sky and Rona walked into the near by forest.  
  
They had been walking for about two hours when they heard a noise. They looked behind some bushes and saw a martin being attacked by Plutarkians. The mouse was male with yellow and gray fur, and long brown hair. He was wearing a black leather vest, blue jeans, black biker boots and a light blue bandanna around his neck. They jumped out and started blasting the Plutarkians with their lasers and soon they were all dead.  
  
"Thanks I needed that" the mouse said  
  
"no problem" Rona told him  
  
"My name is Tyler". As soon as he said that Sky looked at the mouse more closely. He had the same gray markings as her best friend did. But this couldn't be him… could it?  
  
"Did you used to have a friend called Sky?" she asked. Rona looked at Sky and figured out what she was talking about.  
  
"Yes I did how did you know that?" Tyler asked. A smile crept over her face, as she knew who this guy was.  
  
"Tyler it's me…Sky"  
  
Tyler looked at her confused.  
  
That confused face of his turned to a happy smile as he ran and picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Sky, ha ha ha where have you been? We have missed you soo much"  
  
"I missed all of you too" she said as she hugged him tight.  
  
"Just wait until the others see you. Your mum is going to freak out" he laughed as he put her down. Tyler was soo much different now. He was muscular just like Sony was and his voice had changed into an adult's voice too.  
  
"Were have you been the past few years? Your mum hasn't been the same since you left"  
  
"I'm a army girl now bro. And I'm I the best squad on Mars".  
  
"Army? I'm in a group called the Freedom Fighters and so is everyone else"  
  
"oh yeah like who?"  
  
"Sega, Honda, Hi-fi, Tommy, Andrew, Dodger, Ash, Throttle, Modo, Vinnie…"  
  
"VINNIE!!???" Sky smiled  
  
"ha ha ha he is gonna be so happy to see you again". Just then they heard noises come towards them. And out of the bushes a black mouse jumped out.  
  
"Hi-Fi?" Sky looked at Tyler. He nodded.  
  
"Sky?" he asked. Tyler nodded. Hi-fi ran and hugged Sky tightly.  
  
"Man I am grateful to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"I'm all right oh and I forgot to introduce to you guy's… this is Rona" Sky pointed to her.  
  
"Rona this is Tyler and Hi-fi" Hi-fi took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hello miss Rona, It is a pleasure to meet you" he said. Rona was trying everything not to blush but it  
  
didn't work. Sky just smiled and giggled at Rona's face.  
  
"You two will have to come with us to the dome" Tyler said  
  
"the dome?"  
  
"Yeah a place were martins go when there homes have been destroyed. Everyone is there including your mum and Vinnie."  
  
"Ok let's go. I wanna see everyone again" Sky said getting excited. Then they heard engines and Meteor and Asteroid came rolling up to them.  
  
"How did you two get here?" Rona asked the bikes  
  
"they probley homed in on our DNA signal" Sky said as she mounted her bike and put on her helmet. She handed Tyler a helmet and he hopped on behind her. Rona did the same with Hi-fi.  
  
"Show us the way guy's" then they set off.  
  
Half an hour passed and they were back in the desert and they rode over a hill. There they saw a large dome thing that was about the size of a city. They all rode over to the side of the dome.  
  
"Uh… where's the door?" Sky asked  
  
"it's hidden" Tyler told her. He knocked on the dome and a door opened up and they rode through. Inside it was like a city with buildings. Then they were stopped three mice with guns.  
  
"Uh… hi boy's" Rona said nervously  
  
"it's ok it's us" Hi-fi said as he and Tyler took off there helmets. Then the mice walked away.  
  
"Come on this way" Tyler showed them the way to a few big tents. They reminded Sky of the camp she left behind eight years ago. They all rode in and Sky and Rona dismounted there bikes and took off there helmets. There was no one inside the tent.  
  
"Stay here, were going to get your mum and the other's" Tyler said as they sat the girls down in some chair's. Then they ran off.  
  
"Man they are happy to have you back huh" Rona smiled  
  
"yeah and I'm happy to see that there all ok".  
  
Tyler and hi-fi ran through the new campsite to another tent. Inside the tent Lavender, Sony, Galaxy, Chisel, Petal and Dina were sitting talking. They all turned to the two mice smiling.  
  
"Hi boy's what's the hurry?" asked Sony  
  
"you wont guess who we just found in the forest" Tyler smiled  
  
"oh yeah who did you find?" asked Chisel  
  
"we found Sky in there" Hi-fi told them. All of the older gypsies looked at eachother and back at the two mice not believing them.  
  
"Listen we know you miss her but you can't go around making up stories" Chisel told them  
  
"but dad that's the thing.. it isn't a story she is in the main tent right now with one of her new friends"  
  
"sure son".  
  
"Ok well prove it. Come with us and you will see" Tyler and Hi-fi lead the older gypsies to the tent were Sky and Rona were. When they walked into the tent there mouths dropped. There they saw a mouse that looked just like Sky talk to another mouse they haven't seen before.  
  
"Sky?" Lavender asked  
  
Sky looked at them and stood up and walked a few feet towards them.  
  
"Mum?" she asked. Lavender began to cry and ran at her adopted daughter and hugged her so very tightly.  
  
"Oh my goodness Sky I have missed you so very much" she cried. Sky hugged her mum back.  
  
"I've missed you too mum" she smiled. Lavender held Sky's arms and stood back from her to look at her adult daughter.  
  
"Oh my you have grown up so beautiful" she smiled. Sky was no a little taller than her mum now.  
  
"And look how tall you have gotten, your taller than me" she laughed. The other older gypsies walked over to them.  
  
"Oh great gods of Mars. You're back, ha ha ha, we have all missed you very much" Sony hugged her.  
  
Meanwhile outside the tent five mice walked to the door.  
  
"What is going on in there?" asked the brown older mouse  
  
"don't know let's have a little look shall we?" the big gray mouse said. The five of them walked into the tent and saw the gypsy's hug a stranger.  
  
"What on Mars is going on in here?" asked the tan mouse to everyone. They all turned to them and they saw who they were hugging.  
  
"Vinnie isn't that…?" Dodger began to say  
  
"SKY!!!!!!!" yelled the white mouse as he ran up to her and lifted her up and hugged her. Sky couldn't believe who this was she was so happy to see him again.  
  
"Vinnie!" she hugged back. Throttle. Modo and Dodger's mouths dropped and the brown mouse was trying to figure out what this was all about. They all ran over to her and hugged her. The brown mouse walked over and asked what was going on?  
  
"Stoker this is Sky the one we have been talking to you about" Throttle told him  
  
"oh so this is the famous Sky whom I have heard about" Stoker smiled.  
  
"Oh and everyone this is Rona my friend from my new home" Sky said as she grabbed Rona to introduce to everyone. Everyone said hello to her and they spent the next few hours talking.  
  
That night everyone in the dome knew that Sky was back with her friend. She had seen her other friends from her child hood. And also all of the gypsies and including Gary and his friends. Her group and Gary's had become friends ever since Sky left so now they didn't fight. They had contacted the General and told him about finding her family. They also told him that they were going to stay the night since it was getting dark. They were having a big party to celebrate Sky's return. There were food and drinks, music and hundreds of mice talking.  
  
Sky was sitting at a table with her friends and family talking. Rona was off dancing with Hi-fi and everyone was happy and having a good time. Just them Lavender noticed her bandage on her arm and asked what happened.  
  
"Oh nothing to be concerned about mum just a laser wound. It will heal up in a few day's" Sky told her.  
  
Just then Lavender noticed her tattoo on her arm.  
  
"And what is this?" Lavender asked angrily holding her arm. Everyone began to giggle.  
  
"Mum it's a tattoo"  
  
"I know what it is, but what is it doing on you?"  
  
"I got it done when I was twenty years old for my birthday. We all got one when we turned twenty".  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah. Me, Rona and my other friends Nail, Pro, Dimiti and Clypso. It's ok mum it's just a tattoo".  
  
"I hope that this is the only place you got it". Everyone giggled a lot more when they heard that.  
  
"Yes mum it is the only place"  
  
"Good… what does it say anyway?"  
  
"It say's freedom" Sky told her. Lavender smiled.  
  
"Sky I'd hate to ask this but how old are you now?" asked Chisel  
  
"twenty five years old" she answered  
  
"wow it seams like yesterday when you caused chaos in this camp" he laughed. Everyone else laughed too. Then Sky feels a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and there stood Vinnie. He smiled and bent down and whispered in her ear…  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Sky nodded and followed him to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Lavender turned and looked at them dance then she looked back at the others.  
  
"I'm so happy that she is back were she belongs"  
  
"yes but Lavender dear she doesn't belong here. She's a human in a mouse's body" Galaxy told her  
  
"maybe she is, but she will always be a martin too."  
  
Vinnie and Sky were still dancing and they began to talk. He looked around her neck and saw that she was wearing his bandanna. He smiled.  
  
"You still have that?" he asked  
  
"yeah I wear it all the time" she smiled  
  
"man sweetheart I've missed you so much" he said as he hugged her  
  
"I missed you too. I tried everything to find you"  
  
"you did?"  
  
"yeah that's why I went for that walk, to look for you and the others. I do that all the time." She smiled.  
  
"How did you meet Rona?"  
  
"Well after I left you guy's I saved her and we became friends. She took me to Olympia were I live  
  
now".  
  
"Wow cool"  
  
"yeah and were been friends ever since". Just then they heard a loud explosion outside the dome. Vinnie grabbed Sky's wrist and they both ran into a building. Inside most of the citizens were taking shelter in the building.  
  
"Stay here sweetheart" Vinnie told her  
  
"no Vinnie wait…" but Vinnie ran out before she could finish.  
  
All the freedom fighters and her friends were out there fighting the enemy. Sky heard yells and explosions outside but didn't know if it was her side winning or the enemy's.  
  
She stood on the windowsill and whistled for her bike. It rode just below her. She was going to jump when someone grabbed her arm. She looked back and saw her mum.  
  
"Mum I have to help… it's my job"  
  
"yes I know just look after yourself ok?" she smiled. Sky smiled and yelled for Rona. Rona came running up.  
  
"Do you think we should show the martins how Olympians fight?" she smiled  
  
"hell yeah!!!!" they both jumped out of the window and landed on there bikes. The put there helmets on and revved up their bikes.  
  
"IT'S TIME TO ROCK……."  
  
"AND RIDE!!!" they yelled and they zoomed out to the fight. Lavender watched them ride off and she whispered "be careful Sky let the god of Mars and Earth look after you".  
  
Vinnie was zooming over the heads of the strange aliens and trying to destroy their viechels without any progress. Just then a laser hit his bike and sent him flying off. An enemy came up to him and was about to shoot him when Sky came flying over head. She jumped off her bike and started attacking the enemy. Soon after the enemy fell to the ground dead. She took its helmet off and looked at it.  
  
It was a Terrizoid and a young one too. Sky walked over to Vinnie and helped him up.  
  
Vinnies bike was trashed so she made him use her bike.  
  
"What about you?" he asked  
  
"don't worry about me, I'm a witch remember? Now go and see how the others are going". Vinnie nodded, kissed her on the cheek and rode off. Sky used her agility and ran off to fight. She found a martin on the ground badly hurt and another helping him. A Terrizoid was coming right at them. Sky jumped infront of the martins to protect them from the Terrizoid.  
  
"Why don't you pick on one of your own species?" she growled.  
  
The Terrizoid smiled.  
  
"Like you?" he said as he took off his helmet.  
  
Sky gasped.  
  
"Peter? You're alive? But how?" she said shocked  
  
"ha ha ha Peter is dead. I'm know known as Nightshade " he said laughing. Suddenly a bunch of Nightshade's buddies came over to help destroy her. There was about ten of them now and they were all smiling evilly at her. Sky glared at them not showing any sign's of fear. But inside she was scared stiff. She didn't want to hurt them. She couldn't do that to an old friend of her's. "They are just under a spell," she thought. Sky didn't know what to do. Some how she had to get the two freedom fighters away from this place. Then it hit her. She ran to the two freedom fighters and picked them up. She started to concentrate and the three of them lifted up. She flu the two mice to a safe place in the dome and flu back out. She saw Rona down below her and floated down next to her.  
  
"Would you mind telling me next time when you find out that you have other powers please?" Rona smiled at her.  
  
"Ok I'll teach you later" Sky giggled. Just then Sky's friends rode over to them.  
  
"Who are these guy's?" asked Andrew  
  
"some old friends" Rona answered. Andrew looked at her puzzled "we'll tell you all later". Suddenly a big group of Terrizoids stood in front of them. They were out numbered 5-1. Rona and Sky didn't have time to use their powers when they heard a loud BANG!!  
  
The Terrizoids collapsed to the ground one by one. The mice looked to where the laser fire came from and they saw four figures sitting on motorbikes with lasers in their hands.  
  
Rona and Sky smiled as they saw the figures. The four bikes rode over to them.  
  
"Everyone ok?" asked one of them  
  
"yeah thanks guy's for the help" Rona smiled  
  
"no problem Rona" said another.  
  
"we owe you one" Sky smiled  
  
"just give us those pictures you took the other night and we'll call it even".  
  
"Ok I'll give them to you later" Rona giggled  
  
"cool".  
  
"Well come on everyone time to whip some tail!" the four riders rode off to fight and so did the group  
  
of mice.  
  
After a half-hour the Terrizoids ran off in defeat. All the martinis and freedom fighters were cheering. The four riders rode over to them and got off their bikes. Lavender ran over to Sky and hugged her.  
  
"Who are you guys anyway?" Honda asked the four strangers  
  
"Their friends of ours" Rona answered for them.  
  
"Well would you guy's mind taking off your helmets to let us look at ya?" asked Stoker. The four  
  
riders looked at eachother and nodded. One by one they took the helmets off revealing their faces.  
  
"Everyone meet Pro-view, Dimiti, Nail and Clypso" Sky introduced. Most of the martins were surprised at the faces of the four strangers. Well three of them anyway. Clypso was a mouse just like Sky and Rona.  
  
"How did you guys find us anyway?" asked Rona  
  
"easy.. We followed the tracking device in your bikes" answered Dimiti  
  
"well it's a good thing you did", The four friends nodded.  
  
"But why were you following us anyway?" asked Sky  
  
"the general said for us to track you down, and to help you girls just incase you ran into trouble. Which you did" Pro smiled.  
  
"By the way hand over those pictures Rona" Clypso said as he held out his hand Rona whined and did as she was told. When Clypso had all of them he ripped them up.  
  
"how did you do that Sky?" Rona asked  
  
"do what?" Sky said puzzled  
  
"fly?"  
  
"oh that,… well I don't know" Rona rolled her eyes and shock her head.  
  
"We better get the injured back to headquarters" said Sega. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Sky I would like it if you and your friends would come with us" Stoker told her. Sky nodded.  
  
The next day they had fixed the bikes that got broken and got all the injured on them. Sky was saying goodbye to her mum and family.  
  
"Bye mum I'll come back soon ok" she said as she hugged her  
  
"ok look after your self" Lavender smiled. Sky let go and got onto her bike. Some of the freedom fighters got on there's the others stayed in the dome just incase the Terrizoids came back. All her friends were going back to headquarters. Including Gary and some of his friends. Sky put her helmet on and looked at her friends from Olympia.  
  
"Well guy's LET'S ROCK!!…"  
  
"AND RIDE!!!" Vinnie and Sky's other friends looked at eachother  
  
"you know bro's I like that saying" Vinnie smiled. The other nodded in agreement. Then they all set off for the freedom fighter headquarters.  
  
Two days passed and they all arrived at the base. They all drove in. Sky stopped her bike and took her helmet off. There were heaps of martins in there moving around. Most of the freedom fighters took the injured to the sick bays. Stoker led them to a food hall, which was very much like the one back in Olympia. They walked up to three female mice and one teenage boy siting at a table. When they saw Sky they stood up and smiled.  
  
"SKY I DON'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" laughed a creamy mouse with black hair as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Carbine, Gene, Cherry good to see you all again" then she looked at the teenager.  
  
"Rimfire? Oh my god is that you?" she asked. The teenager stood up and hugged her.  
  
"Yea it's me Sky"  
  
"oh my god your turning into a big mouse. I remember like it was yesterday that you and your sister were getting into trouble" She hugged him.  
  
They spent two more days there. Sky was in the food hall again when she heard a loud explosion. A wall came falling down and nearly crushed some FF's. A mouse ran over to Stoker  
  
"sir the Plutarkians have found the base" he mouse said breathing hard  
  
"everyone lets get out of here!!!!!" They all rode out of the FF base and watches a few miles away at the base. They saw it crumble to the ground.  
  
"I s everyone here?" Throttle asked  
  
"yes Throttle everyone came out safely."  
  
"Where are you going to go now?" asked Rona  
  
"I don't know" answered Stoker sadly.  
  
"I know!" Sky said happily  
  
"where?" her friends asked.  
  
"Come to Olympia"  
  
"nice try Sky but you know how the council is about having martins in Olympia. They would never allow it." Nail shock his head. Sky began to call Olympia on her vid-com.  
  
"Hello" came a voice  
  
"hey general it's me Sky"  
  
"oh hey Sky what's up?"  
  
"Nothin at the moment but I need to ask ya something"  
  
"oh really and what's that?"  
  
"Umm... Well you know how I found my family and all that. Well my friends are some of the freedom fighters and their base got trashed."  
  
"Yes…and?"  
  
"Well I was wonderin if the freedom fighters could come to Olympia"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"oh come on general they are fighters just like us and they need our help. And anyway, we might have a better chance of defeating the Terrizoids and Plutarkians together."  
  
"I will speak to the council about this ok, I'll be right back…" the general left the vid COM and called the council's office.  
  
"This won't work Sky" Clypso warned  
  
"Well we'll just wait and see."  
  
"…Sky…. The council has decided that they can stay with us, since we need all the help we could get." The general told them when he came back. The freedom fighters cheered and hooted.  
  
"Thanks general I owe ya one sir" Sky smiled  
  
"I'll tell Lisa and the kids that you're coming back too" he smiled  
  
"ok sir thanks" then she hung up. "I'm a great or what?" she grinned.  
  
Chapter 10: Welcome Freedom Fighters  
  
By Magic star  
  
Copyright 2000  
  
Allrights reserved  
  
Sky and her Olympian friends were leading the FF's towards the city of Olympia. They had just crossed the ocean and came to the beach then the road. Sky heard the FF's gasp as they saw the skyscrapers of Olympia.  
  
"You live here?" asked Tyler as he rode over next to Sky  
  
"Yep…freedom fighters welcome to Olympia" she smiled.  
  
"I've never seen a city like this before" Carbine told Rona  
  
"Of course you haven't. This is what cities look like on earth. Well from what I have seen in pictures" Rona looked at her and smiled.  
  
Finally they came up to the army base and the army men and women were standing there waiting for them. They all stopped their bikes and took their helmets off. Sky walked over to the general and shock his hand.  
  
"So these are the freedom fighters you told me about huh?"  
  
"Yep…Oh and general this is Stoker the leader of the Freedom fighters" she told the general as Stoker  
  
walked over to the Olympian. The two leaders shock hands and the general smiled.  
  
"Stoker. I hope your stay in Olympia is a pleasant one"  
  
"thanks general we appreciate you for letting us stay here" Stoker smiled  
  
"Don't thank me. Thank Sky she's the one that talked me into it". Both Stoker and the general turned to Sky and smiled. Just then Sky was nocked back by two laughing grinning kids. Sky's friends looked down at her and giggled.  
  
"Aunty Sky your home" laughed the six-year-old girl. Looked up and saw the two six year old twins sitting on her stomach.  
  
'Ok ok you two got me I surrender" she giggled "I'm glad to see you too." Lisa walked up to them and picked the two kids off Sky. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her. Sky grabbed the kids and picked them both up, one on each side. The two children hugged her and Sky put them down.  
  
"Glad to see your alright Sky" Lisa smiled.  
  
"Same here" Sky giggled. Then the two kids ran behind them to Rona and Sky's friends.  
  
"Rona!" smiled the little boy as Rona bent down and hugged him  
  
"Micro! Boy you're getting big" Hi-fi walked up to Rona and the small boy and bent down next to them smiling. Micro looked up at the big mouse and smiled.  
  
"Micro this is Hi-fi. Hi-fi this little kid is Micro" Rona smiled  
  
"glad to meat you Micro" smiled Hi-fi as he shock the boy's hand. Micro smiled and Rona stood up.  
  
Sky walked back to Tyler and grabbed him by the arm. She pulled him towards Lisa.  
  
"Lisa this is my best bro. Tyler. Tyler this is my cousin Lisa." Tyler bowed and kissed Lisa's hand  
  
"it's a pleasure to met you miss Lisa." Lisa blushed.  
  
"So this is the famous Tyler I have heard about so much" she smiled. Sky nodded.  
  
"I hope that all the things Sky has been telling you about are good things" Tyler told her and he looked at Sky with a slight grin.  
  
"Ha ha ha yes their all good"  
  
"that's good. Cause if they weren't I would have to kill her" he laughed.  
  
"Uh Lisa, where is Gabby?" Sky asked  
  
"she is at a school concert today"  
  
"another one?"  
  
"Yea she's with her new boyfriend." From behind them they could hear laughing. They saw Clypso holding the girl (Aqua) and Rona holding Micro.  
  
"Gabby has a new boy toy ha ha ha" laughed Aqua who had skin coloured fur, blonde hair and the rest human. Micro burst out laughing, swaying his tail side to side.  
  
"Ok that's enough you two" Lisa walked over to them and took them home after saying goodbye to Sky and her friends.  
  
"Sky, where is your mother now?" asked the general  
  
"there back at the dome where they live now. Why?"  
  
"well we do have a lot of room on this island so I was thinking that maybe all of the martins in that  
  
'dome' would like to stay too." Sky smiled and looked at Tyler who was smiling too.  
  
The next week they set off again to move the martins to the island. They had already had cabins up for all the family's to stay in a little outside of the city. All the Olympians in the city were more then happy to let some of them stay in their homes. Sky had her mother, Sony, Galaxy and Chisel stay at her home since it was big enough for them. While she stayed at the base along with the ff.'s and the Olympian solders. Rona and her other friends also let some martins stay in their homes as well, and they became good friends with the martins. Sky was extremely happy to be back with her friends and family after all these years.  
  
Chapter 11: Not the best Christmas ever  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyright: 2000  
  
All rights Reserved  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Sky rode her bike down the roads of Olympia looking at all the Christmas decorations. This was gonna be the fist Christmas with her family and friends. The Martians had no idea what Christmas was. Rona said that it was the day our Son of God was born and everyone on Earth celebrated this day every year. And on this day everyone exchanges gifts.  
  
Sky smiled at the happy faces along the roads. Everyone was very excited. Most of all, the kids. Sky came up to her apartment building and parked her bike. She walked in and went up to her floor. She came to a door and knocked on it. Lavender opened the door and smiled. Sky walked in. She saw Sony and Chisel reading the newspaper and Galaxy was cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey everyone" she smiled. The two male mice looked up and returned the warm smile.  
  
"Hello Sky, what brings you here?" asked Chisel  
  
"I came to get something out of one of my draws, a spare gun that is needed back at the base." She walked into her room and went up to a draw. She placed the key in the keyhole and turned. The draw became unlocked and she opened it up. Inside there were a few pictures, a bunch of more keys, and the gun she was looking for. Also there was a necklace. It had round corners and two small gems in it. It had the words 'Thomas and Sky the last of there family' on it. She had put it there a few months ago and nearly forgot about it. She picked it up and placed it around her neck. It sat neatly next to her dog tags. She grabbed the gun and walked out of her room after locking the draw again.  
  
"Sky dear where is Tyler?" asked Galaxy  
  
"He's at the base, getting ready for the party. I'm gonna meet him there later after I do a few last minute shopping."  
  
Sky said goodbye to her family and walked out and down to her bike. She rode off to do the last minute shopping (which was not a good idea.) She spent 3 hours looking for more stuff to give to her friends and family. But there was hardly anything left. Once she had found what she needed she had to wait in line to get to the cash register for about another hour. Finally she got to her dorm room and wrapped the boxes and placed them with the others. Then she quickly got changed and made her way to the Christmas party.  
  
The great big food hall was filled to the teeth with people. (I know rooms don't have teeth, but u get the idea.) There were decorations on the walls, food was set up on giant tables, a giant Christmas tree stood tall on the other side of the room. On the top was the biggest star ever. But it wasn't plugged in yet. That was going to happen later that night.  
  
Sky grinned at everyone around her. She loved Christmas. Also this would be the first Christmas she would spend with her Martian family. And Vinnie too……Speaking of Vinnie, where was he?  
  
Sky looked around and there was no sign of him. She walked off down a hallway in search for her boyfriend. She passed many Olympians and Freedom Fighters helping out with the Christmas party. She was looking at a guy walk past here when she bumped into something. Looking up she found the white furred face she had been looking for.  
  
Vinnie grinned down at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey there baby. Where you going?" He asked his usual grin getting wider. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Looking for you actually, Mighty mouse." She placed a finger on his chest and dragged it down to his stomach. This sent goosebumps all over his body. Looking up she spotted some missletow and grinned.  
  
"Look up" he did then looked down at her confused.  
  
"So?" he perked an eyebrow. She grinned and grabbed his bandanna which was around his neck and pulled him down to her level.  
  
"We have a tradition where I come from about that plant and this holiday." He grinned.  
  
"Oh really, and what do you do?"  
  
"Well if anyone stands under that plant they have to do this." She slowly pressed her lips to his and kissed him pastiontly. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off the ground to his level.  
  
They both failed to notice several people coming around the corner and stopped to watch them.  
  
Rona smiled as she watched them "It's good to see her so happy. And with someone she loves dearly." Tyler turned her a sad looking face implanted on his face.  
  
"You mean she doesn't love me anymore?" Rona sighed and patted his head.  
  
"No she does love you. What I mean is someone she loves like a boyfriend." Tyler's face didn't lift up and Rona groaned. Tyler suddenly grinned and winked.  
  
"I know that, I'm just pulling your tail."  
  
"Yeah I know I can feel it." Rona looked behind her to find Aqua pulling on her tail. The small girl raised her arms to her, wanting to be picked up. Rona smiled and bent down and picked up the small girl.  
  
"Hey there cuty what ya doing here?"  
  
"Mommy is helping with decorations."  
  
"Where's your brother?" Tyler thought to ask.  
  
"He go off to play wif some boys."  
  
Vinnie placed Sky down as the kiss ended with a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Am I good or what?" Sky chuckled and swatted his arm playfully.  
  
"Yeah darlin' you're the baddest mamajama in the galaxy." Vinnie grinned wide and kissed her cheek.  
  
Suddenly! There was a loud explosion and the whole base shock violently. Vincent grabbed onto his ladylove and held onto her tightly as rubble crashed around them. Over the speekers the voice yelled.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE UNDER OLYMPIA! Everyone is to evacuate the buildings. Expect massive casualties!"  
  
Sure enough all over Olympia buildings crumbled to the grounds. The ground opened up and swallowed whole shops and houses. People were screaming in fear and sadness as their loved-ones were killed before their eye's.  
  
In the apartment building where Lavender, Sony, Chisel and Galaxy were the whole building was shaking. Lavender held onto Sony tightly as the shaking continued on. Then just as suddenly as the quake started, they stopped. The room they were in was totally destroyed. But luckily the building was still standing and they were still alive.  
  
All Sky could hear were the sounds of people crying and the soft breathing that came from Vincent. He was still holding onto her tightly. Now they were both kneeling on the ground. Facing towards eachother. They raided their heads and looked at eachother.  
  
"You okay sweetheart?" He asked, bringing her closer and looking her over.  
  
"Yes I'm alright."  
  
"…Looks like were all okay" Rona said running towards them, holding Aqua. With Tyler close behind.  
  
Vinnie looked around and sure enough, the people he saw around him were all okay. Only a few bumps and bruises.  
  
"…Were okay…but what about the people outside?" Sky looked at them as they stood up. Taking out his comlink Tyler contacted the others and was happy to find out that they were all all right.  
  
"All of the FF's and Army have been ordered to search the city for survivors. And to help out wherever we can." Andrew told them.  
  
"Alright no problem. Be careful you guys."  
  
"I have to find mum!" Sky was getting worried about her family. Tyler nodded.  
  
"Okay then lets get going." The five of them (including little Aqua) ran out of the building only to come to a horrible site.  
  
The whole city was destroyed. There were absolutely no streets that were clear of derby and building parts. On the ground they could also see dead bodies of Olympians and Martians. In the distance Rona could see a mother crying because of a dead son.  
  
There were Army and FF's alike running around with medical equipment, helping out those who could be saved and comforting the friends and family of those that couldn't. This was surly not the Christmas anyone had wanted.  
  
The group jumped over the rubble and derby towards the apartment building. Helping people out along the way. Finally when they arived they all gasped at what they found.  
  
The whole building was Totally destroyed, but still standing. In some rooms fire had broke out. In some places sides of the building was destroyed so you could see the insides of the building.  
  
"How are we going to get them down?" then Sky had an idea. She whistled for her bike and the others did the same. Two minutes passed and the four bikes came flying over a small hill of building parts and landed by their sides.  
  
Each got onto their bike's. Rona placed Aqua infront of her and they all roared their engines.  
  
Sky took off first. Riding through the destroyed door and into the foyer of the building. She looked around as the others came in and found the staircase. They all rode up the stairs as fast as they should. Passing small fires and pieces of metal falling. Finally they came to her floor and blasted through the door. They went though the hall way and found Lavender, Sony, Chisel and Galaxy in her room. A bit shaken (no punn intended). The group wasn't hurt and they quickly got onto the backs of the four bikes.  
  
On the way down the group had a quick look around the rooms to make sure no one else was in the building. Luckily the building occupants were all out at the time.  
  
The group rode down to the buildings floor just in time to see it all collapse to the ground.  
  
"Woah that was a close one!" Tyler said as they watched it fall. Sky got off her bike and walks a distance away as something caught her eye.  
  
"You can say that again son." The ground began to shake again.  
  
"AFTERSHOCK!!"  
  
Chapter 12: Death of a loved one  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted 2001  
  
All Rights Reserved  
  
The whole city shock again. Buildings again crumbled and there was screaming and crying everywhere. In a shop a stove exploded, sending the shop and those inside it on fire. Slowly burning to death. Parts of buildings fell down and onto people in the streets. Killing them instantly.  
  
Vinnie searched for Sky as this was happening and found her standing a few meters away. He heard a loud noise and looked up. He saw a large clump of derby fall from the building.  
  
"SKY LOOK OUT!!!" his voice bellowed. Everyone turned just in time to see the piece of building hit her straight on. Sending her to the ground hard.  
  
Lavender screamed just as the aftershock finished and rushed to her daughter's side. Sky was lying on the ground, badly hurt. The others rushed to her. Vincent sitting by her head.  
  
"Oh god, come on baby. Please be alright." Sky looked up weakly at the faces she had known for years.  
  
"…..I'm not going to make it…" her hushed voice said as a trickle of blood came out of her mouth.  
  
"Yes you will Sky, your gonna be fine." Rona told her as tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"…..no…damage is too great…" Lavender and Galaxy started to cry.  
  
"…don't…be sad…." Sky noticed through her half-opened eyelids that all of them were shedding tears.  
  
"…mum, thank you for taking me in all those years ago. You are very much like my real mother. And I thank you for that…..Sony…I know you weren't my real father but you were like one to me…..Chisel, Galaxy….you two are the best aunt and uncle I know…..Tyler, both you and Rona are my best friends….please look after our family…..Aqua….I'm sure you will grow up to be a great adult, as will your brother and sister……Vincent….."  
  
Vinnie wasn't ashamed of his tears now, he let them flow freely as he watched his love.  
  
"Vincent…I love you with all my heart…I'm sorry I won't be able to stay with you always…but I'm sure that you won't have any problem to find another to take my place….."  
  
"…No one will be able to take your place…"  
  
Sky let a slow smile form as she coughed. "….You will see, Vinnie…you will see…"  
  
She looked at them all "…please tell the others that I love them all….and tell them not to be sad for me….because I have had a life where I was with people who loved me…." He voice trailed off and her eyes began to close. Then sure enough…….her breathing stopped.  
  
Lavender brought her daughters body close to hers and cried onto her forehead.  
  
Sky was dead.  
  
Tyler just stared at the body of her best friend. She couldn't be dead. She wasn't supposed to die now. She was way too young. He looked around tears flowing down his cheeks as he watches his mother cry on Chisel's shoulder, Sony had his eyes closed and his head bowed. Rona held onto Aqua and both of them were crying silently. And Vincent…  
  
Vinnie was sitting down next to the body starring at it. Small tears flowing down his cheeks. His love was gone. His whole reason for living was taken away from him.  
  
***  
  
That night the group who was with Sky at her death sat in a tent silently. None of them wanting to talk. They head voices coming towards them and looked up to see Throttle, Modo, Rimfire, Carbine and the others come into the silent tent.  
  
The newcomers noticed the tension in the tent and looked at them all.  
  
"Rona…What happened?" Hi-fi asked as he walked up to the saddened girl. Noticing the tear marks on her cheeks he wiped her eyes with the corner of his sleeve.  
  
"…It's Sky…..she….she's dead…"  
  
The group stared at them as Carbine shed a tear.  
  
Chapter 13: Five Years Later  
  
By: Magic star  
  
Copyrighted: 2001  
  
All rights reserved  
  
Before the fifth anniversary of Sky's death Vinnie was on Earth, along with Modo and Throttle. Vincent told his new human girlfriend Charley and his little friend Magic star that he wanted to take them to Mars along with his new daughter and son's. Modo and throttle knew why and agreed that they should all come along.  
  
That night Stoker arived with the space ship and they all set off for Mars. Vinnie was very quiet along the way and Charley and Star wondered why. When they asked Throttle and Modo they told them that this was very hard for him. They thought nothing more of it and waited until they reached Mars.  
  
When they arrived they were greeted by an older Lavender, Sony, Galaxy, Chisel, Tyler, Rona and the rest of the group. After the introductions were done they moved off to a Martian cemetery and all stood infront of one tombstone.  
  
On it, it read:  
  
Sky Boyle  
  
Beloved daughter and  
  
dearest friend.  
  
A spirit who will live on,  
  
even after death.  
  
Star looked at the stone and then to Vinnie. She understood now. Sky was a dear friend to all these people. And by the looks of it the death was hard on all of them.  
  
That night they were in the base and Star was walking around. She walked outside and sat ontop of the roof to the base. She sighed and felt a slight shiver. She looked around and gasped.  
  
Next to her was the ghostly form of a mouse with yellow fur. She was about to run when the ghost smiled and started speaking to her.  
  
"Magic star Oriliey, you are a dear friend to Vincent and I thank you for that. Please tell everyone that I love them more than anything. Most of all please tell Vincent that I'm happy that he has moved on with his life."  
  
"I will….y...your Sky, aren't you?" The ghost nodded.  
  
"Star thank you. Please watch over him for me." Star nodded and watched as the form disappeared into the night.  
  
She smiled and jumped down and back into the base to find the group.  
  
As the ship took off for Earth. Two days later. Sky's family and friends waved their hero's goodbye. Sky smiled at the ship as it flu off into space, knowing that he was now in the good hands of the human woman. She watched as the group disappeared into the new base and followed them. Disappearing as she entered the doorway.  
  
The End  
  
Don't cry you guys. It's only a story. Here have a tissue.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Let me know 


End file.
